Harry Potter and the Ripple Effect
by Black's Phoenix
Summary: A.U. What would happen if Harry had a godmother that was a pureblood and was raised by her and her husband? This one event could have far reaching changes on history.
1. Ripple 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe. That belongs to J.K. Rowling and I am only a fan writing my story using items from her universe.

**Chapter One - **Prologue

November 3rd, 1981. It was a cold dreary day in England as rain splattered against the side of the large manor located outside of the town of Cambridge. Usually the inhabitants of the manor were quiet attending to their business or their one year old daughter but today was not the case.

The headlines of the Daily Prophet, the wizarding world newspaper for Britain, stated that Sirius Black was sentenced to life in Azkaban for the murder of thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew.

"Robert we need to go and find out what happened to Harry. With Sirius in jail there is no one outside of us that has the right to raise Harry," said Katherine Greenglass, a woman with long golden blonde hair and green eyes.

"I know dear," replied her husband Robert, a well built man of six foot one, with light brown hair and blue eyes. "I'll head to the ministry to find out where he is and why no one bothered to contact us on the arrest of Sirius, alright?"

"You better," said Katherine. "I want to raise him and as his godmother I have more right then anyone else and I will fight anyone Dumbledore included if I have to in order to raise him."

"We will. It will be good for our baby girl to have someone else to play with that won't have a Slytherin pure-blood bias and it will be nice to have a son to raise as our own as well," said Robert. "I'll be back by dinner."

After a quick kiss to his wife, he walked over to their one way fireplace and flooed into the ministry of magic.

Upon entering through one of the fireplaces outside the atrium, Robert strode over to the security desk.

"Wand please," said the security guard at the large polished old desk.

Robert handed over his wand and waited while the guard placed it on a golden tray to get a reading.

"Ash and dragon heartstrings, fourteen and a quarter inches been in use five years," spoke the guard as a slip of parchment popped into the guard's hand.

After returning his wand to his hiding place he moved towards the elevators. The ministry wasn't too crowded due in part to the celebrations of the recent demise of Voldemort.

Eventually he came to the level for Magical Law Enforcement and stepped out and began walking towards the office of Amelia Bones.

She looked up as he approached and said, "Robert what brings you to the ministry today? I mean last I heard you haven't been questioned about anything."

"This is personal Amelia. As you know recently the Potters were killed and their son some how survived," began Robert.

"Yes that was terrible news, betrayed by their friend Sirius Black. I couldn't believe that he did that James and him were like brothers," said Amelia.

"I know," said Robert. "He was little Harry's godfather and their first choice to be his guardian, but with him in jail…"

"Ok, Robert what is this meeting about, you are not one to beat around the bush so to speak," said Amelia.

"I am here to ask where Harry is currently located so that way I can bring him back to my wife and baby girl at our manor," said Robert.

"Since when do you have that right to be his legal guardian," asked Amelia as she raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think that your family knew the Potter family that well."

"It was something that we wanted to keep quite just so that in case something happened as few people as possible would know where Harry went," said Robert. "My wife is Harry's godmother and because Sirius is now in jail she wants custody of Harry immediately."

"I am going to have to see the proper paperwork to prove that she is his godmother before I can release his location to you," said Amelia.

Just as she finished her statement, Robert had pulled out the papers from a pocket on the inside of his navy blue robes with black stitching.

"Everything is in order and I would like to know where Harry is located now," said Robert in a firm voice. "The sooner my wife sees him the better both of us will feel."

It only took a minute or two for her to make sure that everything was in order.

After handing back the papers Amelia summoned the papers concerning Harry's location to her highly polished mahogany desk.

"Here we go… he is located at number four Privet Drive, Surrey under the Care of Petunia and Vernon Dursley," said Amelia.

"What is he doing under their care," demanded Robert. "Under no circumstances was he supposed to be placed at that home. I want to know who made that decision, immediately!"

"I can tell you that off the top of my head," said Amelia with no reaction to the change in temper of the man before her. "Albus Dumbledore placed him there because Petunia is Lily's sister."

"That man had no right to make that decision. I will not be pressing charges against him for taking Harry away without checking as to who would have guardianship over him. It would waste time and it wouldn't look good publicly. Plus I would rather not have people know that Harry is living with us until things have calmed down."

"Certainly reasonable," said Amelia. "I won't announce it to anyone until you and your wife wish it to be known that Harry will be living with your family, but you and your wife will need to come in sometime soon to sign the legal papers that show that you will be his legal guardians."

"I'll tell my wife later, but now I must be going," said Robert. "Thank you for the information about where little Harry is Amelia."

With a slight nod of the head he left the office with a shish of his cloak.

Quickly moving through the surrounding offices for the elevators he began thinking about what he was just told.

Something had to be going on for Dumbledore to personally oversee where little Harry was placed. He would have to discuss this with Katherine when he got home, but there were more important matters to deal with at the moment.

Finally the elevator reached the atrium level and he swept out heading for the fountain. He didn't want to bring any attention to him by running through the lobby to get to the apparition point, but the sooner he could arrive at Privet Drive the more at peace he would be.

A few people looked over at his hurried pace but seemed to shrug it off as someone wanting to get home in order to celebrate some more with their families.

It wasn't long before he reached the point where he could apparate out to the Leaky Cauldron and then take the knight bus to Privet Drive.

Once he reappeared in the small alley behind the pub with a faint pop, he strode purposefully through the back door heading towards muggle London.

He didn't even bother to look at the inside of the wizard pub to see how many people were celebrating. It was of no importance to him, who was celebrating, the only thing of importance to him was his family and anyone who came in the way of this would not like the results.

Just before opening the door he cast a notice me not charm and then held out his wand, after walking onto the side walk, to hail the purple triple-decker bus.

"Well come to the Knight Bus transportation to the wizarding world. How may I help you today?" asked the attendant.

"Privet Drive, Surrey no frills," said Robert. "What will the cost be?"

"That'll be ten sickles, sir."

After handing over the silver coins to the attendant he was shown to a chair on the second level near the back of the bus.

"There you are sir," said the attendant. "We should be arriving in Surrey in about half an hour."

"Thank you for the information," said Robert, before the attendant left for the lower level of the bus.

Nothing more could be done so he just sat back and thought about what raising a little boy and girl at the same time would mean. It would mean that there would definitely be no pressured marriage for either of the children. James and Lily wouldn't want their son setup in a marriage and it wouldn't be fair for his daughter not to have the same chance. On the plus side having Harry around would guarantee that she would be protected from some of the blood fanatics at Hogwarts. Well maybe the two of them would end up together, but that would be up for them to decide all he could do was remind them that they were not related and not change Harry's last name.

"I'm thinking too much," said Robert softly to himself. "Just worry about the present and deal with the future when it arrives."

"I wonder what he will look like though," mused Robert. "I remember the same green eyes as his mother and the messy black hair of his father but he was too young to determine which of his parents he looked more in common with."

He was interrupted from his musings as the bus jerked to a halt and the destination was announced.

"Privet Drive, Surrey," spoke the announcer.

Quickly he moved off the bus and strode down the street. The houses were all of similar design with primly trimmed green lawns. Luckily it was a weekday and therefore most of the muggles wouldn't notice a person in robes walking around.

It didn't take him long to reach the house where Harry had been left by Albus Dumbledore. "Meddling old codger," muttered Robert as he lifted his hand to knock on the door.

It didn't take long for a giraffe necked woman to appear.

"Looks like Lily got all the looks in the family," thought Robert wryly.

"Your one of them," said Petunia in a tone of disgust. "What are you doing here? We took in my sister's son just as we were told to, so now what do you want from us?"

"I am here to take little Harry home with me," said Robert calmly. "If you don't want to attract any attention I would suggest you invite me inside."

She just stood aside allowing him room to step inside, before quickly shutting the door behind him.

"What do you mean that you are taking him with you," she said incredulously. The letter that was left with him said that we were to raise him and that wouldn't change."

"The person who did that never had the legal right to leave Harry with you and your family," said Robert. "I have the legal paper right here declaring that I am in fact his new legal guardian, so it doesn't matter what anyone else told you prior to the fact."

Calmly he pulled out the papers he had gotten at the ministry and presented them to her to prove what he just said to her.

Once she looked through the papers seeing that everything was official she said, "Wait in the living room while I go retrieve my nephew."

It only took her a couple of minutes to return with little Harry Potter in her arms. "We didn't have any time to go and buy anything for him so we gave him some of my sons stuff. Now if you would be leaving because the sooner your kind is out of here the better."

"Thank you for your time," he replied as he looked Harry, who was it turn looking back at him with his vivid green eyes.

With Harry in his arms Robert made his way back to the front door and out of the house. Looking around for the nearest shielded area he began to walk slowly towards an alley way connecting Privet Drive with Magnolia Crescent.

After making sure that there was no one watching him, he apparated to the edge of the apparition barriers of the manor. It didn't take too long for the two of them to make their way up and into the manor where a house elf was waiting for them.

"Where is my wife?" Robert asked calmly

"In the solarium Master Robert, with Mistress Daphne," replied the elf with a bow.

Upon hearing those words Robert began to move through the manor with Harry to find his wife and daughter.

His wife was sitting on a couch watching their little girl play with a few of her toys.

Robert placed Harry down carefully and watched as he made his way over to Daphne, who in turn looked over at the new arrival.

"Daphne, this is Harry. He is going to be living with us from now on, ok," said Robert in a soft tone.

"Harry this is my daughter Daphne," said Robert. "The woman sitting on the coach is your Aunt Katie, and I am your Uncle Rob and you are going to be living with us from now on. Do you understand?"

Harry just nodded his head after looking at the occupants before focusing his attention back on Daphne and waddling over to play with her.

"That went quick," commented Katherine as Robert took the empty seat next to her, so he could watch the two little kids play together.

"Yes it did," replied Robert with a smile. "The ministry wants to get everything in order as soon as possible it looks like and there is also the fact that it wasn't too busy today."

"That's good. Now where was he when you retrieved him?" she asked.

"At Lily's sister," replied Robert in what sounded like a calm voice to the kids but carried an undercurrent of disgust. "I want to talk to you about it after we put them these two to bed later."

"Alright," said Katherine.

It took a couple of minutes for the two toddlers to get over their hesitation before the two were fully enjoying themselves. That was definitely a good sign that the two were getting along well already.

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly and before they knew it Harry and Daphne were in their own cribs.

After retiring to the living room Robert finally spoke. "There is more then just finding out that Harry was placed at Lily's sister that disgusts me dear."

"Alright, who placed Harry at that house of all places," she asked.

"Dumbledore placed Harry there leaving a note that Harry was supposed to be raised there since Lily died. Apparently this took place immediately after Lily and James' deaths," he replied in unrestrained disgust.

Upon hearing this Katherine's eyes were blazing. "He knew. He knew that Lily didn't want her son anywhere near her sister and that he had absolutely no right to place Harry there and yet he still did it!"

"I know dear there must be some reason for him to circumvent James and Lily's decision for where Harry was raised," said Robert. "Now what I am trying to figure out is what exactly Dumbledore's reasoning could be for him to try and hide Harry away from the wizarding world."

It only took her a minute to figure out a plausible explanation.

"He wanted to make sure Harry was out of the wizarding world so that he wouldn't know about his fame because he is going to have to do something that will make him more famous later in life," she said.

"Do you really think that is the real reason?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I mean isn't Voldemort dead, so what could he have to do now that the headmaster would think that Harry could do to make him more famous?"

"That is just it, Voldemort isn't dead yet," she replied. "Now we won't tell Harry this for a while, but we will get him and Daphne their wands a year early and then remove the tracking devises on them so they can practice quite a bit before they begin school. Does that sound good?"

Robert just sighed as he thought this over in his head.

"Dam…," he said. "I am willing to bet that you are in fact right about this unfortunately. You know that means he is going to have to know more spells then anyone his age. Spells that aren't usually part of the curriculum."

"Yes dear, but you know that it is better to be prepared then to have other people suspicious," she replied in kind.

"You are right, like usual," he said. "Alright now come on let's go check on the kids and try to get some sleep because I wouldn't be surprised if Harry wakes up at least once tonight."

Shortly after Robert had left with Harry from Privet Drive one of the neighbors, who saw him leave, went over to her fireplace. She threw in some floo powder and said, Hogwarts, Headmasters office, before sticking her head into the fire.

"Hello Arabella, what can I do for you on this afternoon," said Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus he is gone. I went and checked with the Petunia Dursley and their nephew is no longer living at the home. She said that a person with the proper legal papers stopped by and took Harry with him because he legally is Harry's guardian and it is not the Dursleys."

The usual twinkle in the old mage's eyes faded away and he looked alarmed that someone had found Harry so quickly.

"Thank you for the information Arabella, I am going to have to go to the ministry to get him back," he replied. "Harry is not safe anywhere else and it is in his best interest to grow up away from the wizarding world."

After closing the connection he tossed in some floo powder into the fire place and said, "Ministry of Magic."

With a whirl of green flames the aged mage disappeared only to reappear at the entrance hall of the ministry. Moving with more grace then most people would expect for someone of his age he strode to the elevators, ignoring the security desk.

It was one of the perks of being the supreme mugwump. The elevator that he chose was empty and there for he was able to speed up the ride just a little bit with a few waves of his wand.

Once the lift stopped he strode towards Amelia Bone's office. No one was in the office so he just strode over and knocked on her door.

"You may enter," was the muffled reply.

Albus politely walked into the room as the head of the Magical Law Department looked up from her desk.

"What can I do for you Albus," she asked in a tired voice. After dealing with Robert Greengrass earlier and finding out about what happened with little Harry Potter.

"I was just wondering about a few small things, but how is your niece?" he asked trying to take control over the conversation.

"She is fine, now what is your reason for being here I don't have time for your little games."

"Alright, I was wondering if you knew where little Harry Potter was moved to this afternoon," he asked politely.

"Yes I do know where he has been relocated to, but why are you asking about him," she enquired. "I mean it is not like you are his legal guardian or have any say as to where he should live as to my knowledge."

"I may not have legal rights over the guy but I do know that it was his parents wish to have him live with family, and seeing as how the Dursleys are his only family I must insist that you have him returned to their house or tell me where little Harry is so that I may retrieve him personally and bring him there again," said Albus.

Amelia eyes flashed dangerously before she spoke in a deceptively soft tone, "I will not be telling you where he is because you have no idea what James and Lily Potter wanted for their only son. Do not try and tell me what to do or what others wanted when I know for a fact. It is my job to uphold the law which you seem to believe is just a guideline for you to follow when you choose. If I find out that you tried to move Harry Potter from where he is now located I will have you arrested. Do not think that you can decide what is best for everyone like you do at your school because you do not have the authority to do that anywhere else no matter what you have done for our world. Now I want any possessions that may be in your possession of the Potter family sent to my office immediately so that I may send them to the boy's real legal guardians. Good day headmaster."

Albus began to open his mouth to try and argue but was cut off by Amelia, who said, "Leave my office immediately because I am not in the mood to deal with you anymore."

Slowly he turned around walked towards the elevator.

"This has not been one of my better days," mumbled the aged headmaster. He kept moving through the ministry to the apparition point.

After he had apparated to Hogsmeade he began the slow walk towards the castle entrance. Something was out of his control for the first time that he could remember. James and Lily had not told him who Harry's godmother was or even that Harry had a godmother.

How was he supposed to keep little Harry Potter safe if he didn't know where Harry was located? When Hagrid had found Harry, it was assumed by him that Lily wanted Harry placed at her sister's house because of the blood protection that she used to keep Harry alive.

Things just kept getting worse as time seemed to move along today.

He had just entered the castle when he saw Minerva McGonagall preparing to leave for her home in order to take care of some personal business.

"Well my dear it seems that you got your wish from last night," said Albus in a somber tone.

"What do you mean Albus?" asked the deputy headmistress. "Something happened obviously but what? What reason could there be for you to be so depressed now of all times?"

"I have lost him my dear," he replied.

"Who have you lost? I wasn't aware of any more deaths recently?" Professor McGonagall was wondering what could be bothering the man that was more respected then anyone else in wizard Britain.

"Little Harry Potter," he stated with such obvious sadness.

"What do you mean? Last I knew you had placed him with Lily's sister, who I disapprove of but that is another matter altogether," she said.

"Apparently his true legal guardian came and picked him up from that house, and now I do not know where he is located."

"Couldn't you ask the ministry who his legal guardians are and where you can find them?" she asked perplexed as to why he would have no clue to where the young Potter was located.

"Unless the legal guardians of one Harry James Potter decide to tell me where he is located I am not allowed to know," Albus said simply. "It is only the ministry and the people that his guardians allow that will know who is raising him."

"Do you know at least how they are his legal guardians and if you cannot challenge custody of the boy," she asked. "I mean who would be able to be his legal guardian if his godfather was sent to Azkaban?"

Albus just sighed. It was true that young Sirius Black was now in jail for the murder of thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew. "Apparently he has a godmother, and since Sirius is now in Azkaban guardianship goes to her, which means that there is no way that I can contest who Harry is raised by and where he is raised."

Minerva just stood there in shock. It was well known that Sirius Black was the Potter's choice for godfather, but no one knew that there was a godmother much less who would have been chosen.

"We will just have to hope for the best then Albus and await his arrival in ten years," stated the deputy headmistress.

**Author's note: New story here that I have had bugging me for a while to get writing on so I have begun to weave my tale. Harry will be attending Hogwarts but he will have different knowledge of the world prior to his arrival and will have a different attitude then in the books in a sense. The pairing will wait until the Yule Ball in fourth year to develop at least.**


	2. Ripple 2

**Chapter Two – Quick Facts:**

First wands were gotten for the kids at the age of eight and they receive lessons on magic from Robert and Katherine. Main difference from Hogwarts style is that they are taught how to do spells silently from the beginning so that they do not have to relearn how to cast spells.

Harry's first wand: zebrawood with unicorn heartstrings as the core, length twelve and one eighth inches long from a French wand maker

Daphne's first wand: red sandalwood with vela hair as the core, length eleven and one quarter inches.

Harry's hobbies: karate lessons, fencing lessons, where he uses two swords relying on speed and precision, flying outside the manor and playing quiditch, swimming, practicing magic, and spending time with friends. Karate and fencing lessons began at age eight.

Daphne's hobbies: dance lessons, swimming, shopping with her mom, spending time with friends, practicing magic, learning in general, and occasionally flying although she prefers watching quiditch then playing.

Robert has become more watchful of the ministry because of the fact that he is now raising Harry. This has helped to create more business opportunities because of his interaction with more people that are not necessarily in the same social circle. He also watches over the Potter family accounts and is teaching Harry slowly about his finances so that when he turns fifteen he can officially take over as the head of the Potter household. Although he can't take money out of any of the vaults other then the trust fund Robert makes sure that the investments of the Potter household are still profitable and is able to change funds from one investment to another.

Katherine teaches the necessities for living in the upper class pureblood circle to Harry and Daphne, such as how to act in public, formal dancing, formal dining, and other things. She also taught them French and Italian so now both of them speak French, Italian, and English fluently.

Because Harry is raised in a pureblood family he knows the Malfoy family, as well as the Davis family, the Goldstein family, the Boot family, the Bones family, the Longbottom Family, the Bell Family, and from France the Delacour family, who are longtime friends of the Greengrass family. The only member of the Malfoy Family that Harry gets along with really is Narcissa as she has taken a liking to him because he is how she wanted Draco to turn out. She is basically like another Aunt to him as they are almost related with Harry being Sirius' godson.

Harry learned about Sirius being his godfather but hasn't been to see him; he will go when he turns twelve so he has had enough time to prepare for talking to him. Because of this he has researched who is related to Sirius and realized his semi-relation to Mrs. Malfoy or as she told him to call her, Aunt Cissa.

Daphne's best friend is Tracey Davis, who is the daughter of the Davis family. Tracey has light brown hair, and light blue colored eyes.

Harry's best friend is Anthony Goldstein, who is the heir of the Goldstein family as he is the eldest child. He has a brother that is three years younger.

**Author's note: Sorry about such along wait and the brevity of this chapter. I had exams take place so I put this fic on the back burner for a while and then I ran in to some problems. It wasn't necessarily plot problems so much as how to write this last chapter. I have my ideas set for where to go from here with everything but I just need to convey it properly so don't worry if it takes me a while I will not abandon this story it just means that I am trying to get the plot to flow to my satisfaction, but don't worry the next chapter will definitely be much, much longer. If you have any ideas I am willing to listen to them and I will think about incorporating them into this fic. I will also reply to your message if I am going to use your idea. Also do not make comments about the eventual pairings yet as it will not be Harry/Daphne since they will be basically brother/sister.**


	3. Ripple 3

**Chapter Three – Summer Before Hogwarts:**

It was a lazy summer afternoon at the Greengrass family manor and while Daphne was spending time with Tracy somewhere Harry Potter could be found outside on his broomstick, which was a cleensweep eight, with Katie Bell tossing around a quaffle.

Being a year older then Harry she had already gone through her first year at Hogwarts and she would now be able to go out for her house team, which happened to be Gryffindor. Since Harry loved to fly as well as play quiditch he was more then willing to practice playing chaser with his long time friend.

The plan for Harry when he got to Hogwarts would be to either play chaser, like his dad did when he was at Hogwarts, or to play seeker. Harry knew that he would be a better seeker then chaser most likely but what position that he would play depended on the needs of whatever house he would sorted into.

"Thanks again for helping me out Harry," stated Katie as she sent the quaffle his way by kicking her broom to the side and having the tail bash the quaffle in his direction.

Harry rolled over to his left, while catching it with his left hand. "Like you would even have to ask me to practice quiditch," replied Harry. "You know how much I love to fly and I also get to spend time with you as well."

Katie just laughed before saying, "You are right but quit showing off your reflexes. I know you have karate and fencing lessons, which have honed your already impressive reflexes, but come on we are just tossing the quaffle back and forth here."

Harry tried to look astonished at her comment, but it was ruined as he began laughing at her comment. "I know but I can still have fun doing it around the people who know me, now can't I," stated Harry all the while quirking an eyebrow.

The light brown haired girl just gave a small smile as she smiled at her younger friends antics. "All right come on I want to work on batting the quaffle around with my broom some more as well as diving to the side and leaping."

To her words Harry gave her a grin and started up their practice again by tossing the quaffle into the air and leapt off the foot holdings and hit the nose with his feet to send the tail into the quaffle smashing the quaffle away from him.

Slowly the afternoon drifted away as the two friends flew around behind the manor and practiced their quiditch skills. At about 5:30 the two of them headed towards one of the fireplaces and after giving Harry a hug she left for her home.

It was shortly after when Daphne appeared and said, "Well look who finally came into manor. Did you spend the whole afternoon playing quiditch?"

"Of course," responded Harry amusedly looking at his pseudo sister, who was growing into an attractive young lady with her blonde hair slender features and blue eyes with flecks of green. "Have you heard anything about what we are supposed to wear tonight?"

"Dress robes I think," commented Daphne as the two began strolling around the manor with no particular place in mind to head towards. "I'd rather be able to just wear a dress but o well."

"I know but there isn't anything we can do about it," responded Harry before smiling. "At least we get to see Fleur and little Gabrielle though. It has been a while since we have seen them last."

"Yeah… you know you are right about it," said Daphne as the two continued there wanderings. "I wish it wouldn't be at a party where it is more the uptight pureblood crowd. It means that the music will stink."

"I know what you mean," said Harry as he shook his head at her words. Listening to muggle music was something that his godmother thought would be good for the kids as there was a wider range of music as well as better music as a whole.

Harry's godmother had gotten into muggle fashion and music from his mother, Lily, as they had been close friends at Hogwarts. As his mom had shown his godmother there were things in the muggle world that were better then the wizarding world, even if she couldn't show his godmother that much. After all a pureblood witch that didn't really know about the muggle world could only take so much at a time. Music, clothing and money were some of the simplest as well as the most important to a degree.

"It could be worse though," said Harry before adding, "at least it isn't going to Malfoy Manor. I mean Aunt Cissa is fine but usually there is no one there that I want to talk to or be around for that matter."

"Last time you almost knocked Draco onto his arse for talking about his father so much," said Daphne before breaking out into giggles.

"You know I wouldn't have done that… I may not like the git or his dad but I can't just deck him because of it," responded Harry. "It is uncivilized… wait a minute I'm ten years old."

"Yeah," said Daphne between giggles "but we both know it is just because you didn't want to get into trouble with mom and dad."

At this Harry just broke into giggles as well. It was true and he couldn't deny the fact that he didn't hit Draco just so that he could avoid punishment.

"Point taken, but I'm going for a quick swim before we have to get changed and leave," said Harry. "You are welcome to join me if you feel like it."

On that note Harry left for the indoor pool, while Daphne went towards her room as it would take her longer to get ready for the party. As he entered the warm pool room and changed into a swim suit he found is magical iguana, Iggy, who he had received as a Christmas present, swimming in the shallow end of the heated pool.

This was his pet's favorite place in the house to spend its time as it was the warmest part and it had water for it to swim. Being raised with his godmother definitely had its advantages and getting a magical iguana that was only a couple of months old as a Christmas present was one of them.

Diving into the deep end Harry swam around for about twenty five minutes before he proceeded down to where Iggy was currently floating. "So you decided to take a swim," spoke Harry, while stroking the underside of Iggy's neck.

Harry couldn't blame the iguana for taking a swim as it was often what Harry would do to relax after his fencing or karate lessons, or when he was bored of reading and didn't feel like flying. Yes he enjoyed doing these things as well as practicing magic but it was always nice to take a swim and spend time in the warm water.

"You are definitely starting to get big you know," continued Harry, while his iguana just soaked up the attention. "Alright how about I get you some food before I have to go get changed and leave for the party tonight."

Picking Iggy up into his arms, while rubbing his back, Harry climbed the steps up and out placed him on a chair in order to towel off.

Slipping on a pair of flip flops after wrapping the towel around his waist before turning, Harry motioned for Iggy to follow him before saying, "Come on Iggy, I'll have a house elf put the food in my room and then you can take a nap on your warmed sand in the corner."

In response the brownish-green magical iguana hopped off of the lounge chair and made his way over to Harry.

Just before leaving the pool area Harry snapped his fingers together and a house elf appeared. "I would like some live crickets brought into my room in a container, please," he spoke clearly.

"Yes young master," responded the elf before disappearing.

Respect for house elves was something that his Uncle Rob had drilled into Harry at a young age. It was something that Harry was told more wizards should do because house elves kept their master's secrets and also did all the household chores. Of course freeing an elf was a horrible thing to do as the fact that usually the elves liked doing these sorts of things and being set free was a sign of brining shame to a household.

So Harry and his pet Iggy proceeded to make their way through the manor to Harry's room. It was about halfway to Harry's room before he had to pick up Iggy before he could make the rest of the way top his room for a shower and to feed his iguana.

After placing Iggy on the permanently heated sand Harry went and grabbed the box containing the crickets and other insects for his pet's dinner. Harry went over into the attached bathroom and turned on the water for a quick shower. The shower had become mandatory at the Greengrass manor when his Aunt Katherine moved in after the marriage.

Prior to her marriage to Robert Katherine had stayed over at Lily Evan's house prior to her marriage to James Potter, and there she had discovered the convenience of a shower instead of a bath tub. So upon her marriage she insisted having a shower installed in all of the full bathrooms of the manor.

After a quick shower Harry went into his closet and pulled out a new set of charcoal grey dress robes and dressed. Inspecting his appearance before charming the light over Iggy's sandbox, Harry left his room and proceeded to the entrance hall of the manor so as to prepare to leave for the Delacour residence.

Entering he found the two people who had raised him and said, "Hello Aunt Katherine." He then turned to her husband and nodded his head before stating "Uncle Rob."

Both adults just smiled before his godmother said, "Hello Harry, you are looking very handsome. Any clue where Daphne is though? We need to leave in a minute or two."

"Last I saw her was almost an hour ago and that was before I went for a swim," said Harry. "She said that she was going to get ready so I'd imagine that she is either on her way or finishing getting ready in her room."

Robert just gave a small laugh before saying, "Of course my daughter always uses the time allotted to her to the fullest. Knowing Daphne she will arrive just before we have to leave, and look like there is no rush at all."

True to her father's word Daphne showed up with thirty seconds left before they had to leave looking lovely in a light blue set of dress robes. Her parents and Harry just shook their heads as she greeted them with a smile before grabbing a hold of the portkey that would take them to their destination.

It was marble floored entrance hall in a large manor of southern France where the people reappeared, all of them standing although Daphne grabbed onto Harry's arm to keep herself steadied.

"Welcome Greengrass family," spoke a butler in French. "If you will all follow me I shall announce your entrance."

As the four of them waited near the entrance the butler entered into the ball room and cast a sonurus charm before saying, "Announcing the presence of the Greengrass family. Lord Robert Brian Greengrass head of the Greengrass family, his wife Katherine Annabelle Greengrass, their daughter and heiress of the family Daphne Rose Greengrass and finally their young charge the future Lord Potter, Harry James Potter head of the Potter family."

Upon hearing the beginning Robert and Katherine led the way out followed by Daphne and Harry towards their table. The four of them walked gracefully over to their table without looking around as it would lose some of the air of dignity to be seen looking around the room in search of other people.

A couple of other families arrived in a similar fashion and within a half an hour the meal started being served. While the first course was being brought out Harry and Daphne looked around the room to see who they would recognize so that they could hang out with later. To their dismay the only people that they knew and would feel comfortable hanging out with were Fleur and Gabrielle. The reason that it was dismaying was because it was always more fun when there were more people that they were friends with around.

The meal passed quietly and finally after all of the dishes were cleared away Harry and Daphne were able to get up from the table and go talk to Fleur and Gabrielle.

Switching over to french with in a moment Harry greeted the sisters, "Hello I hope that I am finding two beautiful young ladies well."

They both smiled before Fleur kissed both of his cheeks and Gabrielle hugged her surrogate older brother/cousin as she had no brothers or male cousins. "We are doing well as we hope that you are Harry," said Fleur before turning to Daphne and saying, "He hasn't been too cocky has he Daphne or does he need for his ego to be deflated?"

Daphne just laughed before hugging the two part veela sisters. "O he hasn't been too bad, just his usual confident self but I wouldn't expect anything else from him. He needs to have it with his celebrity statues. Only every so often he needs to be knocked down a peg."

Harry tried to look indignant while saying, "I am anything but cocky… well ok I am but I do try to back it up to the best of my abilities." He then turned to Gabrielle and said, "Come on Gabrielle how about we go outside."

Gabrielle just smiled and grabbed his hand as the two of them led the group away from the party to a terrace nearby.

There were some chairs on the terrace and they sat down and grabbed a deck of cards so they could play while talking, and as usual Gabrielle took her seat and moved it as close to Harry as she could.

The four of them spent the rest of the night chatting and playing cards out of the way of the adults as they agreed that it wasn't exactly a party that they would want to attend. It was fairly late when Harry and Daphne took the portkey back to Greengrass manor and went to bed.

As the summer moved along Harry continued with his lessons as well as hanging out with his friends when he could. When his friends were not around Harry would practice magic becoming more proficient with his spell casting ability and adding more spells to his repertoire as well as learning how to creatively use them for different reasons.

It was not until about two weeks before his birthday that Harry's birthday that the Hogwarts letters arrived for both Harry and Daphne. The two children were able to contain their glee about their letters as they had been prepared for them for as long as they could remember. (I'll skip going through the contents of the letter as it is the standard stuff and I am going to assume that most people know them by heart.)

Daphne finished just before Harry and turned to her parents before saying, "So… when are we going to get our school supplies because the sooner the better."

Harry just nodded his head in agreement looking between the two adults waiting for an answer from one of them.

Katherine just looked at her husband before saying, "We have to send out your replies first, and then we will go tomorrow morning. Now I want the two of you to leave your wands at home when we go so that way Mr. Ollivander will give each of you a wand that will be registered to you under the British government."

Both of the kids just nodded before Robert left to conduct his business, which mostly consisted of managing the Greengrass finances and recently running a new chain of restaurants all located in various parts of magical Britain and Ireland.

So Harry went to his fencing lesson, which would be followed by his karate lesson later that day, while Daphne would be left to her own devices in the mean time.

The day passed without incident and before they knew it Harry and Daphne were standing by the floo waiting to head to Diagon Alley to purchase their school supplies.

"Ok, you two don't have your wands, right?" asked Robert looking from one child to the other. Seeing both of them nod he smiled before saying, "I'll go first and then you two follow."

Tossing pinch of the powder into the flames Robert stepped forward and called out his destination before disappearing in a whirl of green flames.

A couple of minutes later Harry, Daphne, and his wife Katherine appeared as Robert gave a couple of flicks from his wand to clear the soot off their robes.

After stowing away his wand Robert led the group out of the Leaky Cauldron into the alley behind.

Katherine tapped the appropriate brick with her wand and then the group made their way through Diagon Alley in order to purchase the kids school supplies, second wands, a belated half birthday gift for Daphne, and a few other essentials.

The first stop was to Ollivander's Maker of Fine Wands so that Daphne and Harry would have a wand back on them again. Entering the shop followed by a ring of the bell on the counter both Harry and Daphne looked around the shop comparing it to where they received their other wand, which was made on the spot so there were no boxes of wands laying around. Both methods were different but still equally effective.

All of the sudden Mr. Ollivander appeared and said, "Hello Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I would see you, and young Ms. Greengrass a pleasure to see you as well."

Then Mr. Ollivander looked up at where Harry's scar was and said sadly, "I am sorry to say Mr. Potter that I sold the wand that gave you that scar. If I had known what it would be used for… well I guess that it would be best not to dwell on the past, so who shall go first?"

Harry gave a wave of his hand to indicate that Daphne would go first, and then him.

Out of nowhere a tape measurer appeared and began taking all sorts of measurements, while Mr. Ollivander began explaining what his wands were made contained.

"Each Ollivander wand contains a core of unicorn hair, dragon heartstrings, or a phoenix feather. The core is then contained in a wood casing and no two wands in the shop are the same."

Giving a snap of his fingers the tape measure dropped down to the floor and Mr. Ollivander asked, "Now Ms. Greengrass which is your wand hand?"

"My right, sir," stated Daphne respectfully.

So the process began as Mr. Ollivander would hand Daphne a wand and she would give it a flick for visual effect. It was finally after about twenty wands that Daphne found the proper wand, Spanish cedar and a phoenix feather at a length of ten and two thirds inches.

Then the tape measurer began to take measurements for Harry stretching out while Mr. Ollivander put away the wands that were not suited for Daphne's magic.

Finally the tape measurer disappeared as Mr. Ollivander asked which hand was Harry's wand hand. "The right one sir," responded Harry.

Just as Mr. Ollivander was about to go back to grab a wand Robert spoke up and said, "Why don't you look for some of the odder combination Mr. Ollivander as I have found that Harry is anything but normal."

Mr. Ollivander just gave a slight nod before pulling out wands for Harry to try.

It did not take long for Mr. Ollivander to agree with Robert as Mr. Ollivander said, "I wonder…"

He came back with a wand and said, "Try this young Mr. Potter holly with a phoenix feather, eleven inches."

Harry gave a flick of the wand a shower of red, blue, bronze, and gold sparks shot out with a strong force.

Harry just smiled as he expected this wand to be right as soon as he picked it up.

"Curious, curious," said Mr. Ollivander quietly.

"Excuse me but what is curious," asked Katherine.

"It is unique that young Mr. Potter should be destined for this wand, when it was the brother wand that gave him his scar," stated Mr. Ollivander. "I think that we can expect great things from young Mr. Potter here, great things indeed."

Harry just stood there for a moment before saying, "Well then I will do my best to achieve them."

Mr. Ollivander smiled before saying, "That is all we can ask for Mr. Potter." He then turned to Robert and said, "The total for the wands will be fourteen galleons."

"Add two of your best wand holsters as well," said Robert, while walking over to the counter to pay for their purchases.

A couple of minutes later the group was making their way down the alley to continue their shopping with Daphne and Harry having their new wands holstered and strapped to their forearms.

"Dear why don't you go and purchase the kids trunks, while I go with them to get their required clothes," said Katherine.

Robert just nodded and made his way down the alley to the magical storage shop, while Harry, Daphne, and Katherine went into Madam Malkin's shop.

An attendant appeared as they entered and asked, "Hogwarts dears?"

Both Harry and Daphne nodded before she motioned for them to follow her to two stools so that they could be measured.

While measurements were being taken, Katherine was talking to the attendant, "Top quality material for everything, and then the material charmed for all temperatures."

The attendant just nodded putting down a few notes before signaling for another attendant so they could begin working on the clothing.

Robert arrived at the shop just before the kids were finished hold two new trunks both with shrinking charms, compartment enlarging charms, and feather light charms.

Once the robes and cloaks were paid for the were placed into the appropriate trunks, which had the respective family crest on them to distinguish which trunk was Daphne's and which one was Harry's.

After putting the robes away, the group made their way through the alley picking up their potions supplies, a pewter cauldron for each of them along with two sets of crystal vials each, and a set of scales for weighing ingredients.

Then they proceeded on to the other shops where they purchased such items as dragon hide gloves, a telescope for each of them, and books.

Finally they headed to pick out some new animals, which would be two for Daphne and a bird for Harry as he already owned Iggy. Entering the Magical Menagerie both of them began looking around to see if anything caught their attention.

Harry was done fairly quickly as none of the birds called out to him so he just waited talking to the snakes. He had discovered that he could talk to them when he bought Iggy and when Aunt Katherine and Uncle Robert discovered it they carefully explained to Harry how it would be necessary to keep it hidden that he could speak parseltongue as most people unfairly assumed that it made the witch or wizard a dark wizard, and it would be better if Harry, who was seen as a celebrity of the wizarding world, not give the press any information to slander him.

Daphne on the other hand was having much more success as she found a peregrine falcon, which Daphne preferred as to having an owl, as that would be most likely what Harry would end up with as his bird.

As she handed the cage to her mother she began walking around the shop looking for her other gift. She slowly made her way through before she found what she was looking for, which was a magical white cat that could freeze anything as a defense mechanism. At the moment it was just a kitten and like Iggy it would mean that the kitten would spend most of its life with Daphne

Pleased with her choices Daphne took the basket containing her kitten towards the counter, while her mother brought the cage containing her falcon up to be purchased.

The person at the counter looked over the purchases before saying, "The total comes to seventy galleons, twenty for the falcon, its cage, and a perch, and fifty for the kitten, basket, food, and toys."

Katherine just reached into her money bag and pulled out the appropriate amount to pay for Daphne's two new pets.

The group the proceeded to the owl emporium so that Harry could find an owl that suited him. It took a little while as Harry had to make his way towards the back of the shop before he found the right owl.

In the back of the shop was a female snowy owl with amber eyes that just seemed to call out to Harry. "How about I bring you home with me," asked Harry quietly looking at the owl.

As a response she just cocked her head to the size and looked at him as if to see if he was worthy of her. Finally the owl gave a hoot of approval, so Harry picked up her cage and brought her forward to the front of the shop.

"That is a fine owl there young sir," said the owner from behind the counter. "Probably the most intelligent owl that I have ever had in this shop or seen for that matter, you will be very pleased with her. The total comes to twenty five galleons as it is incredibly hard to get a snowy owl, and because of her remarkable intelligence."

After being paid for Harry left the shop cage in hand, and the group made their way back towards the Leaky Cauldron. Just before getting there both birds were released and told to fly back to Greengrass manor as floo travel would not be suitable for the birds.

The summer seemed to slowly drift away Harry and Daphne spent it how they would normally, and before they knew it school was approaching. On the night of August 31st Harry could be found in his room packing clothes, books, and anything else that he would need into his trunk.

His owl, which he had chosen to name Hedwig, was on her perch looking inquisitively at her owner. "I'm getting ready for Hogwarts girl," said Harry. "We are leaving tomorrow and I'd rather pack my stuff now instead of worrying about it tomorrow."

As Harry went to bed that night he dreamed about what could happen at Hogwarts. He wasn't sure what house he would end up in but he would find out all in due time.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay but with college and my other fic that I am working on I didn't want to rush it and go away from any ideas that I wanted. I figured that I have never seen a pet iguana in a fic before so why not do that instead of a snake like so many other authors do for Harry. Credit for the name goes to my future room mate.**

**For any author that is bored and looking for a fic to write I have some new challenges in my profile. Let me know if you feel like taking one of them up, and as always reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
